The Village Snake Part One: Darkness
by B.L. Thomas
Summary: Saya awawkens and is in the clutches of a man named Lord Orochimaru. She doesnt remember her past, who she is exactly and what she is and is determined to find out what the big secret is. Alithough its a little hard considering her Lord is watching her.
1. Darkness

Prologue: Every night I would have dreams that seemed like lost memories, I would like to ask my lord about them but I know he won't give me answers. Maybe they're just dreams, so I thought for the longest time but why would I have constant dreams about that man? Why did each dream end with a fire? Sometimes the dreams would seem so happy but then a fire occurs out of nowhere. Why didn't I know his name but he knew mine…I asked myself these questions after I would wake up. I understand I don't remember anything from my life beyond the last year, my lord won't tell me anything, just to let the past go and look forward to the future. He knows something about my past and if he won't tell me a thing then obviously something very bad happened. I need to know, no matter what, who am I, what am I, what happened back then and who is that man in my dreams?

Part One: Darkness  
_  
I feel myself slowly drift awake, I'm cold and whatever I was lying on was hard and damp. I opened my eyes, at least I think I tried…it's just dark, where was I? Who am I? I feel a weight on my wrists and ankles, I'm sore, plus I can't move. The darkness was getting the best of me, where am I? Who am I? Did anyone know I was here? I needed to get up…how? Maybe I should call for help, would someone help me?_  
_"Help…" I managed to crack. No one could hear me with this tone, "Help!" I called out; it echoed…where was I? I listened all around me…silence. I cleared my throat; I tasted somewhat blood in my mouth. I panicked, I try moving again. Was I pinned down?!  
"Help! Please!" I cried even louder than before. What the hell was going on, I'm cold and sore, weak and I can't move a muscle! Darkness was enclosed all around me. Even though it's a room obviously, since my voice echoes, I'm getting claustrophobic.  
"Please! Someone! Help me!" my echoed cry ringed in my ears. I waited for a response in the dead silence. Then I heard what sounded like footsteps above me. I felt scared, whoever was coming must have put me in the state I'm in now, did I even want whoever it was come down here. I gasped when I heard a door open and I was blinded by a bright light. I caught my breath; I blinked and saw stairs leading down towards me. I saw two forms come down the stairs slowly. The forms turned into figures. Every step they took got me thinking, who where they, what where they going to do? Would they give me answers? I blinked again and the two figures were kneeling before me. My chest started to burn, or was it my lungs? Was I breathing?_

"Breathe my child, there's nothing to be afraid of," a slithering voice said. It was one of the figures kneeling before me, a man. I gasped and let out a sigh. He chuckled. Who was he, did he know who I was. I felt a warm hand grab my wrist; I went limp considering I no longer had control of my body. The other figure had grabbed my wrist; it was a man hand so he too was a man. I looked at my wrist and saw I was chained.

"Kabuto," The man who spoke first said. All of a sudden the man named Kabuto put his hand over my forehead; I felt a wave of strength. I let out a deep sigh of relief. He then helped me sit up.

"Wha-?" I saw that my ankles where chained and also I was butt naked. I felt my face grow hot and I bent head forward so my hair would cover my bare chest. I heard another chuckle escape from the man's mouth as before. I felt a cold shiver shock me. Why did that just happen?! Why was I naked, where was I, who am I?  
"Where am I?" I managed to ask. Kabutos hands moved from my wrists to my ankles.  
"All will be revealed late but first we need to get you into some warm clothes and your health is to be checked," the cold yet silver voice replied. The chains dropped to the floor and the sound echoed throughout the cold room. A booming sound of laughter came from upstairs.  
"It seems they came home early than expected," Kabuto chuckled.  
"They better have completed their mission," the cold voiced man hissed. I covered my chest and lifted my knees to my chin.  
"Please don't let them see me," I pleaded in whisper.  
"They won't dear," The cold voice said and with a nod Kabuto dashed upstairs without saying another word. I followed him with my eyes disappear into the blinding light. It was quiet.  
"Now let's take you upstairs and get you warmed up."  
"Are you-"  
"What my dear?"  
"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked scared and not knowing what I was saying. The room fell silent, another silver chuckle escaped his lips.  
"Of course not, why would I hurt such a precious and innocent girl like you?"  
"…" I didn't know what to say.  
"You are safe here with me…" he said softly. I then felt lifted from the hard damp ground. His touch sent shivers down my back. He was cold compared to the other man. He then started carrying me upstairs bridal style. He carried me towards the blinding light away from the cold damp darkness of the cell.  
"By the way, my name is Lord Orochimaru." He said. His name like his voice was cold and silver.


	2. Princess

**Why are these dreams haunting Saya? Are they even dreams?  
**  
The Village Snake  
Two: Princess

_Tomorrow it will be three years since that day I was released from that dreaded cell. I don't know why I was down there exactly and I don't know why I was chained. I asked Lord Ororchimaru he told me it was for my safety, I didn't further the question cause I knew he wouldn't give me a better answer. When he took me upstairs, Kabuto, who I learned worked for Orochimaru as a "doctor" basically, checked to see if my health was looking good, turns out I'm healthy as a horse. I was given warm clothes and a very reasonable room. Reasonable meaning I live in a very big room. Ever since that day I was brought into Lord Orochimaru's house (castle), his life, he's been nothing but good to me. He treats me like I'm a princess. I have the second biggest room in the castle (I'm sure his rooms the biggest), I'm treated way differently than the others, I'm showered with gifts anything I want he gets for me. For example every night for dinner I'm given a new dress, each and every night. I never wear the same one twice to dinner at least; I can wear it any other time except for dinner. My closet sure is full of clothes. I know what Orochimarus intentions are, he may be a little cruel, sick…but not to me of course! But I guess…I'm lucky to be on his good side. _

_I live in Lord Orochimarus Castle, located in the Sound Village. The sound village isn't the place I would pick to live at but good thing Lord Orochimaru won't let me out of the Castle grounds. I don't think I would last without protection out in that cruel village. I look down at the village from my balcony window, not so much sun shining faces…really. Cruel all these villagers are, and to each other. I see a little of my lord in their eyes along with a cold sadness and an ignored life. I hate this village, I hated being cooped up in this castle. Obviously my lord won't let me out of this village if he won't let me out of the castle…although I won't argue with him on that one. But I hate being a pampered caged bird! I want to see the world outside of this horrible village. Maybe I'd even find some answers about my life. Sometimes I'd think of plans to sneak out of the castle and village but I wondered where would I go, how will I survive…the dream of escaping would have to wait…my name is Saya and this is my tragic story. _

_This bright summer morning had to be the hottest of all summer mornings. I was late waking up this morning so my breakfast was probably cold which really didn't matter considering I haven't eaten much this week, only once a day considering I had to eat dinner with Orochimaru, no matter what. I never skipped a dinner; I didn't plan on knowing what he would do. Even though Orochimarus never harmed me once I was somewhat afraid of him. I yawned still sleepy, not eating right for a week knocks me into a deep sleep, for some reason. I sat up in my nice, big, silky smooth bed. I stretched hearing my joints crack and reconnect. I was really hot, I wondered if a maid would come in anytime soon so I could ask for the AC to be turned on. Maids runned the halls and rooms, cleaning, organizing and make sure everything's in the way their Lord wants it. Maids are good in all but its annoying when they tell me what to do. I remember one time my previous maid called me a spoiled brat because I didn't want to eat breakfast similar to today. 'Luckily' for her, another maid happened to pass by my room and heard her. All the maids here love finding ways to get the other fellow maid in trouble so of course she told Lord Orochimaru on her. I never saw that maid again, either she was exiled or executed…most likely executed. The doors to my room opened and popped in was…Kabuto? _

_"I hear you haven't been eating right, are you okay, want me to take a look at you?" He asked trying to show some concern. I had nothing against Kabuto; he just annoyed me sometimes and yet I feel as if he doesn't like me even though I've done nothing to him…at least I think.  
"Oh, there's no need, it's just I woke up late."  
"Hmmm, this isn't the first time you skipped a meal, or so I've heard." Kabuto said smirking. I sighed, wonder who told him that…  
"I've just not been hungry lately."  
"Now what would Lord Orochimaru think if I told him about you eating disorder?" I glared, was he really gonna be an ass about this. The doors slammed opened and in popped the happy-go-lucky Nina. She was such a beautiful creature; she was always smiling no matter what. She was my only true friend and my best maid. Usually the maids here smiled either if their Lord was around, or they were mad and the smile said 'I'm gonna kill you'. Nina and I were really the only ones who smiled in this gloomy castle.  
"Wake up Princess! Oh you awake!" she said with a twinkle in her green blue eyes. I smiled and nodded. She always called me princess, it's just a joke between us.  
"Well finally! Hey you look a little hot," she said running to my bedside and placing a palm against my forehead.  
"I was gonna ask if someone could turn up the AC…so-"  
"Of course, Kabuto will you please?" she asked seductively, he smiled and walked out. One thing I found out about Nina is she had a thing for Kabuto. Usually all the maids are jealous of me because I have the outer most respect from Orochimaru and they all want that and more from him but Nina has her eyes set on Kabuto. She looked over at me and winked. I smiled.  
"So you gonna eat or what?" Nina finally asked. I shook my head.  
"Oookaaay…and it was really good and hot this morning!" she said opening the curtains from my balcony window.  
"We seem awfully happy today now don't we?" Kabuto said walking in directing his comment to Nina. She smiled  
"Of course tonight I leave for my village!" Nina exclaimed. Most maids are sound villagers but some are from other villages. The reason why is because those villages want to save their asses in case Orochimaru was to attack there. So the maids are like the result of a treaty," I get to see my grandmama and little brother, my letters from him are telling me he's growing up so fast, this week he's turning six…" Maids from other villages are given a week to go and see their families if they have any, every three months. I laid down drifting asleep again. Their voices were like humming through my ears. I closed my eyes and was slowly taken into a deep sleep… _

_In the Dream… _

_I'm sitting in a green meadow surrounded by different colored flowers. I hear a child laughing and a man's chuckle, and it wasn't a cold and silver like. I look around and spot a little girl around the age of two; she has jet black curls, milky pale skin and big sky blue eyes that twinkled every time she smiled. I couldn't make out the man only his silhouette. The little girl was chasing him in the fantasy like meadow and he was running from her, playfully. I smiled at them. It must have been his daughter. She almost caught him she was only a toddler so of course she was off balance so she fell. I wondered if she was gonna cry so I watched her expression carefully. She was what looked like shocked, she stared off into space for a while till the man scooped her up and lifted her high in the sky. She laughed and so did I. He put her down and pointed in my direction. She looked over at me and our eyes met. She smiled and headed towards me, I wondered who she was and the man too. She was running now towards me, reaching out for me to catch her. I reached out hoping to catch the smiling tooth faced little girl with those big blue twinkling eyes. Our hands were about to touch when she disappeared and so did the scenery. I gasped and it went dark. All of a sudden a fire surrounded me. I cry for help but all I hear is the crackling of the fire. Off in the distance I hear a child crying, the little girl! Where was she? I try and look through the flames; I see two blue flames looking right at me. The girl's eyes!  
"No run away, go!" I yell to her. A figure appeared and grabbed her; it ran away with the girl safely in its arms, was it her father. She's safe and that's all that matters right now, I feel myself getting consumed by the flames, the heat melting me…who am I? –End _

_I sat up in bed; it was cool in the room, the AC finally kicked in. I wiped the cold sweat from my face. I really needed to get up this time; I look over at the clock on the wall, 4:27. It was definitely late now. I crawled out of bed and went into my bathroom. These dreams were the cause of my eating disorder, sometimes the dreams were good but most of them ended badly. I looked in the mirror, my long jet black hair was messy, my blue eyes looked tired and my skin was clammy. Then it occurred to me…I was that little girl! _

_I sat in the cool water in the porcelain tub. No bubbles this time, I chuckled at that thought. These dreams, were they memories finally coming back to me. Sometimes I hoped and other times not. There was a silent knock on the door.  
"Yes?" I responded.  
"It's me…" Orochimaru. I sat up in the bath tub, he wouldn't come in, he respected my privacy.  
"I hear you haven't been eating right, and sleeping a lot, that's not good." I stood silent.  
"I just haven't been feeling well lately, I'll be fine."  
"I've noticed it too, at dinner you eat like a bird."  
"I-"  
"I'm worried about you Saya." H e must have been, rarely do I see Orochimaru during the day, he's always so busy.  
"You don't have to be worried about me, I'm fine."  
"I have every right to be worried about you, you're my responsibility." In a way he was like a father to me. I thought about the man in the meadow with me, was it Orochimaru? I sighed and sunk deep into the tub, going under water. I opened my eyes and the water made my vision blurry. All of a sudden I was looking up into the sky but I was still under water. I blinked it was the same vision, or illusion. My ceiling replaced with a beautiful spring filled sky, I saw a figure looking down at me. Its eyes were a fiery crimson red. Who was that? My throat started to burn and I started drifting asleep. Those crimson eyes staring at me while I was under water were familiar. I started to close my eyes when I felt myself being lifted from the water. I started to cough out water. I gasped and looked around everything was back to looking like my bathroom. Orochimaru had grabbed me. I guess I was drowning…  
"Now you're really scarring me!" Orochimaru exclaimed. I caught my breath. What just happened?  
"You were falling asleep in the bath tub, what the hell were you thinking!"  
"I-I'm still tired I guess." Orochimaru wrapped a towel around me and lifted me out of the tub and led me to my bed. He laid me down but I sat up. He sat on the bed beside me.  
'Until Kabuto finds outs what's wrong with you, you are not to bathe alone."  
"What!" I use to be bathed by the maids but I told Orochimaru that bathing was my time alone. Guess were going back to that. _

"Dinner will be very soon and you will eat, I'll have a maid come in and put your new dress on you." He said and without another word left the room. I sighed. I looked down at the damp white towel. Oh my gosh, he saw me naked, AGAIN!


	3. Kimimaru

**Saya feels herself slowly losing it, has Orochimaru gone too far? Is there someone who can bring her back to life? Where is the love she really needs?**

The Village Snake

Three: Kimimaru

I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress looked gorgeous on me. I smiled. A maid was tightening the straps on the back, she intentionally was suffocating me. I loved yet hated these dresses. She kept pulling on the straps tighter and tighter, I started to feel dizzy. I started to see triple of me in the mirror. Was she trying to kill me? I couldn't speak, my chest was burning. _Help, this crazy bitch is going to kill me!  
_"Enough!" said a harsh husky voice behind us. I jumped. That certainly did it, I began to fall. I felt lifeless, floating and then something caught me. I was starting to doze off. I heard a rip and then air filled my lungs; I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. I lay in this man's arms. It wasn't Orochimaru that was for sure. I was brought back to life. I looked up into two beautiful green blue eyes that were surrounded with red. Kimimaru…  
I smiled in relief at him. This man was a beautiful man in many ways. He was kind and gentle to me, he treated me differently. He was also a sad creature though. He looked back at me with serious eyes then held them there for a second and quickly turned away.  
"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed her! Our Lord will definitely hear about this, leave my sight at once!" he ordered harshly. The red haired maid ran out, I've never seen her before.  
I pulled away from him and looked back at the mirror; the dress was ripped along with my bra. I chest was bare. I blushed and covered myself and look back at him. He was quiet and looking the other way. He had to tear them off, or else I would have died. He was embarrassed too, poor thing.  
"Thank you," I managed to say breathlessly. He nodded and walked towards the door. I grabbed his wrist which made him jump. I let go instantly, I thought one of his bones would pop out on accident, I knew what his powers were.  
"I-I'm sorry, but really thank you I would have been lying here dead if not for you." He finally looked me in the eyes, his eyes were shadowy. I felt as if I was being sucked into him. His cheeks were turning red. I laughed and knew instantly why. I covered myself.  
"What? Have you never seen a woman naked before?" I laughed out. His expression didn't change, serious. His serious stare looked into my very soul, I turned away blushing and laughing.  
"I'm sorry that was also rude," I murmured. I felt something wrap around me, I looked down, and he was covering me up with my towel that was on the floor.  
"Can you get Orochimaru for me please?" I asked looking up at him, unnecessarily giving him my sad eyes. He nodded and turned away.

I was sitting at the end of the dining room table. I looked across at Orochimaru who was starring back with his snake like eyes. I looked down. He wasn't mad at me but still when he was angry he scared me. Orochimaru had Kimimaru take care of the maid. She was more than likely dead. I looked down at my plate I hadn't touched. I wasn't hungry for the taste of death still lingered in my mouth. I sighed.  
"It seems I've been near death twice today," I chuckled.  
"Why is that funny?" Orochimaru snapped. My smile disappeared, I felt his glare. I had to look up.  
"You almost drowned in the tub, you were choked to near death, I can't trust anyone with you not even yourself! Nina is gone, and not only that you were naked in front of another ma-"he stopped and looked away. What did he mean by that? I stared at him with questioning eyes. He looked down at his food, frustrated.  
"Let's just eat!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm not hungry…"  
"You need to eat! Dammit Saya what's wrong with you!" he yelled which he never did. I flinched. I felt my eyes burn and tears creeping up on me.  
"I don't know!" I cried. I really didn't, my dreams were keeping me up late and making me lose my appetite, I slept constantly cause of this. I jumped out of my seat and ran out. I ran through the halls not knowing where I was going. I felt myself grow weak every step. I stopped finally. I leaned against a dark wall and started to cry.  
I was sitting against a dark wall in a dark hallway. Tears were still pouring out. I was confused and tired. I closed my eyes and yearned for something warm to wrap around my cold body. The dress I was wearing was sleeveless and my arms were freezing. I slammed my fists on the floor and kept slamming my head against the wall. Why was this happening?! I stopped. I curled in a ball next to the wall. I covered my face with my hand and cried quietly. I' so lost and no one will help me. I cried myself to sleep that night in the dark hallway.  
_In the dream…  
I'm lying in the peaceful meadow again, I feel the warm sunshine. I open my arms and take in its warmth. It makes me tingle, and it feels so good. I laugh loudly. I close my eyes and reach out towards it and feel something soft like skin and it's warm. I feel arms wrap around me. I sigh and chuckle. I've yearned so long for this warmth. I smile. I feel butterfly kisses on my arms, they too are warm. I open my eyes and everything disappears. It's dark. I start to feel cold a lonely. I start to cry, wishing it would return.  
"Please, come back, I need you." I whisper._  
I awake with a jump. I wasn't sweating like I always did but I was in my room. I sat up and I was in my bed. I looked around and saw Kimimaru in the doorway looking back at me.  
"I found you in the hallway," he said quietly. I covered my semi cold arms, he must have been warm.  
"Please, don't go," I spoke in an almost a whisper. He was taken by my response he stood there blinking. I got out of my bed and walked towards him, he took a step back. I closed my door behind him, giving us privacy. I leaned against his almost bare chest, I felt him flinch against my cold skin. He was delightfully warm and he smelled incredible, almost like a musky sweetness. I pressed my face against his cool chest. I felt bad for scaring him like this but temptation came over me. I totally lost it and started leading him to my bed. He didn't say one word, or resist which was fine by me. I could hear his heart racing and grow hotter. It felt so good I wanted more. I laid him on my bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. What was happening to me?! What was I doing to this poor man? He could kill me if he wanted to, why wasn't he stopping me?! I pressed my cold lips against his chest which sent shivers down his spine. I gasped. It was a weird feeling when he shivered. I felt his hands on my back, his hands slipping off the ribbon that held the dress together, I started to shove off the dress which left me in nothing but my under garments. We both shivered at the sudden collide of each other's temperatures. I started to breath heavily. I slipped of his shirt, he sighed. I didn't know what was going on, where we about to make love? No, it was lust for each other's comfort.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
"Stop being sorry, I understand," was all he said to me that night. I felt a light kiss on my forehead; I brushed my lips against his chest which made us both shiver again. He pulled me up to his face to look at him in the eyes. His eyes were the same as mine, lost. He crushed his lips against mine, passionate and curious. I loved it. It seemed forever when we finally parted. We were both breathless. His warm breath hit my sore lips. Yearning for another kiss but knowing the limit, I laid my head in his neck. I fell asleep in his arms, happily for the first time. What Orochimaru would do if he found out about this, I wondered that night. He could never know…


	4. Chocolate Kisses and Silent Snake Hisses

**The Village Snake**

**Four: Chocolate Kisses and Silent Snake Hisses**

I waited for Orochimaru at the dining table, I was in a better mood today and all because I didn't have any dreams last night or maybe I just don't remember them. It didn't really matter what mood I was in, it was all about Orochimaru and it frightened me because he was never this late for breakfast. He must have been furious for leaving him alone last night; I'm such an ignorant brat. My stomach was churning as the seconds passed by then I heard footsteps so I sat up straight, I turned towards the hallway where the footsteps were coming. It was Kimimaru, as soon as I didn't see Orochimaru I felt myself become sick, he was pissed at me. Kimimaru walked up to me not once meeting my eyes, oh my god what if Orochimaru knows what I did last night…no he couldn't have.  
"Lord Orochimaru says he won't be joining you this morning, he has a lot to do but he'll be joining you for dinner."  
"Oh so he's skipping lunch too…" my voice slowly faded and Kimimaru bowed his head slightly and walked away. I looked back at the table and slowly began to eat.

I walked through the castle halls, all the maids at work not once minding me, then I thought of Nina, I missed her bright face, these maids made the castle so gloomy and when Orochimaru was around they made it feel…weirdly unnecessary. I decided to descend to my last resort, the kitchen where the best cook Erika resided. Erika was at times a mean grouchy one around the maids but she's fine with me and Nina. I opened the kitchen door to find Erika humming a bright tune and stirring, I smiled at how she brightened the kitchen and I watched her till she finally noticed my presence.  
"Good morning Miss Saya!" she cheered.  
"And a good morning to you Ms. Erika!" I replied back with a happy tune.  
"Lovely day were having!" I laughed at that.  
"That can't be why you're so cheerful."  
"Oh it's just word has gotten around that our Lord is in a great mood today, so just to make things better I'm making his favorite dessert for tonight!"  
"You mean the Devils Triple Chocolate Cake?"  
"Where is everybody else? Shouldn't they be helping you?" I looked around the wide kitchen.  
"Their out to Market looking for something to cook for tonight, I'm fine though dear, cooking alone helps me calm my nerves other than hearing those old geese gossip like their young again." I chuckled and grabbed an apron hanging from the wall.  
"May I help?"  
"Oh sure! If anyone was going to help me it would most certainly be you!"

"I say we made the best cake ever, he'll fall over in delight!" I cried.  
"Oh, I don't know about that but we did make a cake fit for Orochimaru; well time to tend the dishes but I can do this you run off now Saya and thanks for your help."  
"You sure are a hard worker Erika, but first I want to let Orochimaru in on what he's in for tonight." I grabbed a spoon that we used to mix the cake; a lick will make his day.  
"I'll catch you later Erika." I said as hurried out the kitchen door. I ran through the halls the spoon full of chocolate goodness in my hands. I ran passed my door and finally to Orochimaru's Chamber. I hear him chuckling and another man, Kabuto.  
"Of course he'll be dead by then." I heard Orochimaru say. I quietly knocked on the door and from inside it fell silent. The door opened and it was Kabuto. I had hid the spoon behind me; Kabuto raised his eyebrows at me and opened the door wider for Orochimaru to see.  
"Kabuto I don't recall u hiring a new cook." I looked down to find I was still wearing the apron.  
"Oh um, I was helping Erika in the kitchen," I admitted with a chuckle, Orochimaru grinned and Kabuto walked out closing the door behind him.  
"If you've come to scold me for not being there for breakfast and lunch then I'm-"  
"Wait, no that's not why, and it's okay word has gotten around that you are in a good mood today which is why I'm here, Erika and I made your favorite dessert for tonight and I came here with the spoon to give you a taste on what your in for," I smiled and he stood up with the most wicked grin.  
"Is that so?" I walked up to him and brought the spoon to his lips and he licked it with such content. He smiled in delight and wrapped his fingers around my wrist holding me there.  
"I think I know who to hire as a new cook when Erika is gone." I smiled and giggled.  
"No one can replace that woman."  
"Orochimaru, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night, I was so childish and it scared me when you didn't come to breakfast, I thought you were mad at me."  
"I could never be angry with you, I understand your not feeling well sometimes but it just upsets me that you cant be happy like you are today, all the time, so I'm sorry for last night; and for the record I was on a roll this morning and I couldn't stop."  
"No questions asked about what, your work is your work." I smiled and leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. We parted and I looked down at the spoon in my hands, he didn't finish it so I will, I was just about to bring it to my lips when he took the rest of the chocolate with his finger, he then brought it to my lips, not knowing what I was doing I opened my mouth and licked it off of him. I felt my breath become very heavy as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I felt his warm breath against my lips and he lifted me onto his desk so quickly, my legs wrapped around his waist. We were so close and his hands were all around my back, rubbing caressing while mine were caressing his hard chest.  
He then whispered in my ear ever so softly, "Did he touch you like this?" It didn't occur to me what exactly he was saying because I was too intoxicated. I leaned my head back and he pulled my hair causing me to lean farther. His wet warm tongue licked a wet trail up my neck and down. I gasped and a quiet moan escaped my mouth. His hand crept up my leg while the other reached down and untie my apron, he threw it off. His hand started groping the inside of my thigh and a louder moan escaped through my mouth.  
"He's lucky he didn't get this far…" I reached around and grabbed his long silky hair and gently pulled him causing him to quietly grunt and he softly kissed my neck. I pulled him closer and he bit me hard in the neck and that woke me up, I gasped and jumped and sat up straight on the desk. I looked up at him in horror and he had taken a step back, his eyes wide with shock. He looked away and cursed under his breath. I stumbled off and walked out without a word.

I fumbled with my new dress at the dining table, I felt myself grow smaller as the feeling of Orochimaru starring down at me from across the table.  
"Do you not like the dress today?" he asked curiously.  
"No! Of course not, I love all the dresses you give me, I was just thinking…"  
"About this afternoon?" I felt cheeks grow hot.  
"Yes…" I looked up at him and he was starring into my soul.  
"What happened this afternoon-" The servants cut him off when they came in and brought us our dinner. It looked really good, I wasn't this hungry for a long time.  
When we finally finished Orochimaru looked up and smile at me.  
"I'm very happy to see you eating."  
"Me too, after all the weeks of avoiding food, I've grown very hungry."  
"I can see that."  
"Excuse me, what are you implying?" I said with a challenging smile.  
"Well I've never seen a girl eat like you did tonight." I chuckled.  
"And what other girls?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Just other girls."  
"Well after dessert we'll see who eats a lot; your stomach will be full of cake."  
"Hah, we'll see..." Just in time Erika came in with a huge triple layer chocolate cake.  
"Don't you two think you've gone a little overboard?" I had to somewhat agree but I would out loud.  
"Nope!" I smiled and stood up taking a plate and nodding to Erika and she turned and left, I would serve him…well us. I took the knife beside the cake and got a reasonable size piece for us. I sat it in front of him and smiled.  
"Now what are you trying to imply?" I laughed and set next to him other than across.  
"This piece is for both of us," I took the fork and cut a piece for him and brought it to his lips, he smiled and parted his lips.  
"Lord Orochimaru, come quick!" Kabuto cried as he came in, I put the fork down. Orochimaru scoffed.  
"What is it Kabuto!" He was pissed at him interrupting our dinner; he hated being called away at dinner time.  
"He-," Kabuto glanced at me and then turned back to him, "Is near…" Orochimaru quickly stood up.  
"Saya…"  
"It's okay," I smiled and he nodded and ran out after Kabuto. I sat silently at the table as their footsteps faded. I looked down at the piece of cake still stabbed by the fork. I quietly ate it and sighed, he didn't even get to enjoy it with me.  
◊

"Kabuto, this better be very bad that I have to come in here and fix it, you know better then to call me away from dinner as a last resort." I hissed.  
"My Lord, were in a very bad position right now." I sat in the Surveillance center watching the screens.  
"What is it?"  
"Someone in this castle, I don't know who yet, told him about Saya and must have told him our location, look here he must be very close to have been seen by the eastern camera in the forest," He showed me a video clip of Kakashi passing by quickly, "This clip is seen at 6:47 p.m. this evening, he's not going to stop till he gets to his destination and it's already passed 9, he will be here by tomorrow or maybe even sooner."

"Why the hell wasn't I informed about this earlier!"  
"I'm sorry, someone was sleeping on the job," he turned to our surveillance man who was quietly in a corner.  
"You know better than to sleep on the job! You're so dead!" Kabuto yelled.  
"NO! Whoever told Kakashi about where Saya is and gave him this location is dead!" I cried. The door slammed open. It was Kimimaru.  
"We found her…" he announced to Kabuto. Kabuto smirked and nodded.  
"Her?" I asked. The Sound Four walked in with someone tied up. A girl who looked familiar was thrown in.  
"No…Nina…" Kabuto's smirk faded away and his eyes filled with shock.  
"Who is she Kimimaru?" I glared down at her and she glared back.  
"One of our maids, she serves Saya my Lord…" I grabbed her and slapped her causing her to fall over.  
"Nina! What were you thinking, why?" Kabuto cried. She slowly sat up and glared at me.  
"You! How could you stand there knowing everything you've told her is a lie!" I raised my eyebrows, "She doesn't belong to you and she doesn't want to be here with you, she belongs with that man!" She pointed at the screen of the frozen tape of Kakashi.  
"How dare you, you little bitch!"  
"Don't you see, she's miserable here and if she continues to stay in this horrible place she'll never be happy never with you, you snake!" Her scream echoed and then it fell silent.  
"I sentence you to death." Kabuto gasped and pleaded.  
"Silence Kabuto you serve me, unless you'd like to join her.  
"Why Nina, you knew the penalty for betrayal, why would you risk it?" Kabuto cried.  
"Because everyday I see her face that's taunted and lost, I hear the things she cries out in her sleep, Kakashi Hatake, I ran into him and we got to meet each other and he had the same look on his face just as Saya does, he told me about her what you did! She's the sweetest girl that ever lived and she has the luck of living with a disgusting snake, she knows what horrible things you do and still treats you as if you're her life! That's why I did it and I'm happy to die if it means she gets her happy ending!"  
"Good, then you'll also be fine with your family dying along with you?" Nina gasped.  
"Leave them out of this!" I chuckled.  
"At least you'll be with them always right? And all because you made the stupid mistake of opening your big mouth!" Nina started crying.  
"Lord Orochimaru…let me at least kill her…" Kabuto asked quietly.  
"Great idea Kabuto, and while your at it why don't you go out there and defeat Kakashi, make yourself leader and Lord? I don't take orders form you Kabuto, it's the other way around!" Kabuto looked at me in horror.  
"You won't win this time you bastard and when Saya finds out she'll never forgive you," Nina cried.  
"Oh my dear, she'll never find out and I won the day I met Saya-" In one quick movement I pulled out my dagger and stabbed through her heart, my hand coming out of her back, she gasped as I pulled my hand out vigorously. She then fell to the floor but Kabuto was beside her in a second.  
"While you're at it Kabuto dispose of her body," Kabuto's head was down and he stayed like that for a couple of seconds then he finally picked up her limp body and left the room. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"It seems we must move my precious Saya, Kimimaru go and help her pack, I'm moving her down south with you, pack what she needs and leave immediately you know where our other hideout is, go now…and…no reenactments of yesterday." Kimimaru fell silent and nodded and hurried out the door.  
"Sound Four form a barrier around the castle, prepare for battle."  
"My Lord, it's just one man."  
"I know but our luck it's the one man who you can't underestimate," I looked over at the Surveillance man who shook in horror and grinned evily, "Well maybe you can come in handy…"


End file.
